Hot Days and Nights
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: New little one-shot woop! Obviously Robbie/Jackie but also has a little Jamie/OC. Set on a sunny summers day, Jamie, Sarah, Robbie and Jackie spend the day together... Please just enjoy and review! This has all been written in about 3/4 days, sorry!


**A/N: Wow I'm on a roll: 3 fics in just over a fortnight! I'm posting this just now because I'm trying to get over the horrible news that Taggart might not be getting recommissioned. I know there isn't much of my OC in this but I needed just a name for this to work :) Reviews will also help me get over the afore-mentioned news!  
Oh yeah Chin00k, Wages of Sin isn't just for the whole naked thing is it haha?!  
****Just for the record I do not own anything in this fic apart from the story and my OC called Sarah!  
Lee x**

"Jamie, before we go anywhere I have to pop over to collect something from Jackie, it'll only take a couple of minutes." Jamie was visiting Robbie for the day with his girlfriend Sarah. They had agreed that they would go shopping then chill out in a public park since it was a beautiful day.

"You could always invite Jackie to come with us, she would be company for Sarah and everyone knows how much you fancy Jackie anyway." Robbie shrugged it off but silently agreed instantly so they all got ready to go. At Jackie's flat, Robbie got out of his car and knocked on her door. She appeared at the door wearing a white tank top and some light combat trousers,

"Hey Robbie what do you want?"

"Well I came to hand you these," he handed over a couple of police folders, "and I came to ask if you would like to join Jamie, Sarah his girlfriend and I and have a nice day shopping and relaxing, unless you're busy?"

"Okay I was just going to be getting a tan in my garden anyway. And I would love to see Jamie, I haven't seen him since he was little!" So Jackie quickly dumped the folders on her hall table, grabbed her bag and went to the car. After the two females had spent over an hour having some retail therapy they rejoined Robbie and Jamie in the park with about five bags of clothes each. The two guys went to get them ice cream and while they were there Jamie started to speak to Robbie,

"Dad can you please not check Jackie out while I'm here"

"I didn't check her out!"

"Yeah you do, you look down her top at every possible opportunity."

"Okay okay, just don't tell her that or she'll never trust me again." After a few seconds of silence Jamie asked him,

"So when are you going to get round to asking her out on an actual date? Today doesn't count by the way."

"Jamie! Jackie is a friend, I am not asking her on a date!"

"But you've loved her for years."

"Just accept it. I cannot date Jackie Reid no matter how much I love her."

"She loves you too." Jamie's words stayed with Robbie as he walked away with his and Jackie's ice cream.

After two hours of sitting in the sunshine, laughing and chatting they all headed back to Robbie's place. Jackie hadn't intended to stay over but Robbie had begged her to, using the excuse, "I'll have to put up with these two lovebirds all night and then I'll have to listen to them having sex which I would need therapy for afterwards. Now would you want that to happen?" Jackie had rolled her eyes and proceeded with the conversation,

"Why do you let them have sex in your flat then? I can guess that Gaby doesn't let them."

"Yeah that's the reason, if I didn't allow it then they would be shagging on some horrible alleyway. At least I'm giving them somewhere that's nice and comfortable."

"Okay I kind of understand your point but you could come over to my flat and stay."

"Naa I'd prefer to stay here with you." Jackie gave up and sat back down.

Jamie looked over to his dad,

"Are we still able to use your bed again."

"Yeah course you can!"

Jackie looked at Robbie, completely shocked, "And Robbie what about us!?"

"Well it's either them two in the bed, or us two. And we both know that you wouldn't trust me in a bed with a gorgeous woman!" Jackie didn't notice that he was calling her gorgeous so she kept talking as if nothing had happened,

"True enough. And that bed has already participated in so much sexual activity that it won't make much difference."

"Yeah but you've not tried it out yet!"

"We can try out your living room floor." Neither of them knew if Jackie was talking about sleeping or having sex on the floor so they blushed and turned away from each other.

Jamie and Sarah left the adults so that they wouldn't feel as awkward or embarrassed any more. Robbie and Jackie meanwhile, had found two spare duvets for themselves to use and had decided that Jackie could sleep on the couch and Robbie would be on the floor just beneath her.

They were both in just their underwear but Jackie had successfully got undressed without Robbie seeing any part of her body, whereas Robbie took advantage of the situation and _accidentally_ dropped the sheet when he was in only his boxers. Jackie tried to avert her eyes without much success and her cheeks turned even redder when he gave her a suggestively, cheeky grin. When they were eventually lying down in their make-shift beds and in relative darkness, Robbie started talking to her,

"While my son and his girlfriend are in my bed, lets have some fun together."

"You know Robbie these conversations sound even more inappropriate than the ones we have at work!"

"You have a dirty mind Reid. No I was meaning tell me a secret about you."

"You know all my secrets Robbie."

"No, I don't know what you're phobias consist of."

"Thunderstorms. I know we've been in lots of them and I've never showed it but I am really terrified of them. You?"

"Weird cults and sects." Jackie burst out laughing while Robbie just stared at her,

"I'm being serious Jackie they scare me, remember when we had to go to that island last year, I was bloody petrified!" By this point Jackie had tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"That is one of most of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard and considering you've said some stupid things, this is incredible!"

"Talking about ridiculous, I think that you getting to sleep on the couch while I'm down here is a tad unfair, don't you?"

"What are you going to do about it?" She was challenging him and he rose to it,

"This..." Robbie got onto his knees, grabbed Jackie round the waist and pulled her down so he was lying underneath her.

"Robbie what are you doing?"

"Well I wouldn't really mind trying out the living room floor with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea when your 17 year old son is in the next room."

"He's having it off with the girl he loves so why can't I?"

"Do you mean that you love me?"

"Yeah... Yes I really do." They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, "Please say something Jackie."

"I don't know what to say. For the first time in my life I have no idea what to say to you."

"Tell me the truth, even if you don't love me, please just say so."

"What?! You think that I'm not in love with you? Of course I am Robbie!" she took a little pause, "Here's another of my phobias, I'm scared in case some guy toys with my heart then breaks it just as I've had done to me in the past."

"I would never do that to you, I swear Jackie." Jackie knew he was telling the truth so she carefully placed her lips against his. They covered themselves with the two duvets that were supposed to be for sleeping in, and 'tried out' the living room floor for a substantial number of hours.

In the morning the two adults woke up earlier, they looked at each other, smiling shyly. Robbie took Jackie's face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips slowly found their way to her lips and they spent a long time just kissing, until they heard the two teenagers moving around in Robbie's room. they quickly found most of their clothes and put the duvets in a pile in the corner of the room.

While Jackie, Jamie and Sarah were having their breakfast Robbie came behind Jackie and stole a slice of her toast. She playfully hit his arm while he stuck his tongue out at her. He sat down next to her and turned to face Jamie and Sarah,

"Are you going to stay to clean the sheets?"

"Are you going to clean the carpet then?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh come off it Dad I think the whole street was able to hear you and Jackie at it last night!" Robbie and Jackie had matching looks of horror on their faces; Robbie mainly because his son had aparrently just heard him having sex, and Jackie, well Jackie was embarrassed for Robbie's sake. Sarah and Jamie glanced at each other and started to laugh,

"Well that at least proves that you did have sex with her Dad."

"What!?"

"We had no idea if you two had actually went together last night, it was just suspisions but I think your expressions sort of gives the impression that you did."

"You little-" Robbie didn't get to finish his cursing because Jackie gave him a quick kiss as she stood up to clear away the plates. Robbie stoood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck and shoulder. Jamie and Sarah got out of the room as fast as they could and gathered all their things and left the happy couple to their own devices.

**The End. Please Review Now.**


End file.
